1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for Internet connection of a mobile communication terminal, enabling connection to a web site with the fewest key strokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development in technology of mobile communication terminals, the mobile communication terminals are providing a plurality of different functions, such as video phone, electronic scheduler, voice and image storage, Internet connection, entertainments, and content play, in addition to their basic functions of voice communication and message transmission. Among these functions, the Internet function searches for a web site by using an Internet browser installed in the mobile communication terminal.
Conventional mobile communication terminals generally utilize one of three Internet connection methods; selecting a home page as a startup page, inputting a URL address of a desired web site, and selecting a bookmark pre-stored by a user.
However, the conventional mobile communication terminals load the Internet browser first and then connect to the Internet by using one of the above Internet connection methods. A user may experience inconvenience in connecting to the Internet because different keys must be input consecutively to establish the Internet connection. Therefore, development of a simple and easy method for Internet connection is required for improving user convenience.